


The Simple Yet Undeniable Power Of Human Love.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin
Summary: Stiles è devastato. Impaurito. Tutto a causa di QUELLA NOTTE.Notte in cui una delle persone più importanti della sua vita stava per perderne la sua.La ragazza che amava dalla fottuta terza elementare. La ragazza dagli occhi verdi e dai capelli biondo fragola. La ragazza con cattiveria al 50%, forse 60. Lydia. La sua ancora.Stiles si trova all'ospedale dove Lydia è stata ricoverata. L'unica cosa che vuole è vederla. Deve vederla. Deve accertarsi che stia bene, e...amore, paura, dolore, ricordi...Queste sono le parole chiave di questa ff, e se amate gli stydia come me, beh...Leggetela.





	The Simple Yet Undeniable Power Of Human Love.

  
Stiles amava il rosso.  
Gli ricordava tante cose belle.  
I petali di rose appena sbocciate, i fili dei suoi amati e preziosi casi irrisolti, la sua maglietta preferita, le sue deliziose fragole, e…i capelli di Lydia, la ragazza più intelligente e forte che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Eppure in quel momento ODIAVA il rosso.  
Gli ricordava il sangue che dipingeva la delicata pelle pallida di una delle persone più importanti della sua vita e il pavimento freddo e familiare dove sin da piccolo aiutava il padre a risolvere casi.  
Come Lydia, quel luogo era diventato la sua seconda dimora, il suo rifugio, la sua ancora di salvezza e ora invece si era trasformato nel posto più brutto che conoscesse.  
 _Un maledetto ossimoro-_ pensò.  
 _Come poteva in un istante il suo maggior sogno diventare il suo peggior incubo?_  
   
Tutti gli avvenimenti accaduti frullavano caoticamente nella sua testa, come se non potesse collegarli cronologicamente, come se non li avesse vissuti in prima persona, come se al momento si trovasse su un altro pianeta tanto dello shock.  
Quella sedia dell’ospedale era scomoda e fredda, gli sembrava fosse lì da un’eternità.  
Solo, dimenticato da tutti, dimenticato dal mondo.  
Anche l’infermiera che lo aveva portato in quel posto era scomparsa chissà dove.  
-“Non è orario di visita giovanotto, torna più tardi o aspetta nell’atrio”.  
 _Seriamente?!Se ci fosse stata la signora Mccall avrebbe di sicuro risolto in un attimo-_ pensò.  
Ed eccoli di nuovo lì. Frammenti di ricordi di quella terribile notte.  
Non poteva rimanere un secondo in più con le mani in mano. Doveva vederla. Doveva vedere con i suoi occhi che stava bene, non si sarebbe accontentato di ciò che la gente blaterava.  
Scaltramente si diresse verso la sua camera, accompagnato solo da un giornale che aveva trovato su uno di quei tavolini che apparivano ogni dove nella sala d’aspetto, coprendosene il viso come se facendolo diventasse invisibile agli occhi degli altri.  
 _Sul serio Stiles?! Non è il mantello dell’invisibilità._  
Ed eccolo lì. Stanza 24, proprio come il numero della sua maglia.  
Non sapeva bene cosa stesse provando in quell’istante ma una cosa era certa. DOVEVA ENTRARE. VOLEVA ENTRARE.  
Aprì quella porta cautamente e con estrema attenzione la chiuse, senza causare il benchè minimo rumore.  
Ed eccola lì.  
Rannicchiata su un fianco, con quel leggero lenzuolo che le copriva il gracile corpo fino allo stomaco.  
Stava dormendo, serenamente vista l’espressione rilassata e tranquilla del suo volto. E ancora una volta Lydia fece rimanere lui, una delle persone più logorroiche sulla faccia della Terra, senza parole.  
 _D’altronde come poteva dormire tranquillamente dopo tutto quello che era successo?_  
 _E’ Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin può tutto-_ pensò.  
Si sedette ai piedi del lettino cercando di far trasparire la sua natura goffa il meno possibile per non svegliarla, non voleva distruggere quel meraviglioso sogno che rendeva il suo viso così raggiante.  
Rimase a guardarla in silenzio. Quel quasi impercettibile rumore dovuto al suo respiro e quei capelli arruffati la facevano apparire ancora più bella ai suoi occhi.  
 _Come se fosse possibile._  
 _Come la prima volta che la vide in terza elementare._  
 _Come quel primo giorno di liceo._  
 _Come la prima volta che gli sorrise alla partita di lacrosse._  
E così, quasi come un fulmine, ricordi su ricordi si accesero, nitidi come non mai.  
   
   
-I think you look really beautiful when you cry-  
 _Stiles amava gli occhi di Lydia inondati dalle lacrime perché quel verde smeraldo risplendeva ancora più intensamente e le donava un senso di fragilità che non aveva mai visto in lei,_ _ma quel sorriso appena pronunciato che aveva in quel momento…era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto._  
   
-Lydia, I’ve had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there’s an actual human soul. And I’m also pretty sure that I’m the only one who knows how smart you really are-  
 _Stiles amava come in terza elementare questa bambina così apparentemente fragile e indifesa riuscisse sempre con il suo brillante cervello a fregare tutti. Già da allora pensava che sarebbe potuta diventare una  famosa scienziata o che avrebbe conquistato il mondo, prima o poi._

-I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course-  
 _Stiles amava la loro connessione. Non si capacitava come Lydia attraverso quei semplici occhi nocciola riuscisse a vederci il mare. Di pensieri più nascosti. Che neanche a lui a volte erano chiari._  
   
-Sometimes there’s other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be a perfect combination- you know? Like.. two people.. together-  
 _Stiles amava come si sentiva con lei. Due opposti che si completavano ma simili a tal punto da conoscersi alla perfezione_.  
   
   
-You don’t care about getting hurt. But you know how I’ll feel? I’ll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin’ mind-  
 _Ecco. Questo ricordo cascava a pennello. Ora si sentiva precisamente così. Devastato. Distrutto. Fuori di testa. Avrebbe voluto esserci per proteggerla, avrebbe voluto…essere al suo posto._  
 _Stiles amava il suo altruismo, amava il suo prodigarsi per gli altri._  
   
 _Stiles amava._  
 _Stiles la amava._  
 _Stiles l’amava ancora._  
 _Era ancora più chiaro ormai._  
   
Un rumore distrasse la mente del ragazzo.  
 _Basta pensieri di quel genere-_  si ripetè tra sé e sé.  
Ed ecco quegli occhi grandi e vispi posarsi su di lui. Il cuore di Stiles esplose improvvisamente.  
   
-“Ehi…Stiles…”  
Gli sorrise con sforzo, proprio come quella sera.  
-“Ly…Ly…Lydia”  
Strano, non balbettava da un po’ ormai. L’ansia e la paura gli assalirono il corpo. Non riusciva neanche più a respirare.  
“Ti ho…Ti ho portato dei cioccolatini”  
Iniziò a frugare velocemente nelle sue tasche e mentre lo faceva aveva un’espressione buffissima in volto, la tipica espressione da _papà mi ha colto in flagrante mentre rubavo i fascicoli dei suoi casi_ , espressione che non poteva far altro che generare un enorme sorriso sulla bocca di Lydia.  
Quella tasca però improvvisamente si trasformò in una specie di voragine infinita che lo stava come risucchiando.  
Stiles iniziò a sudare sulla fronte, il battito accelerato, il respiro affannato.  
Lydia si alzò dal letto e si sedette accanto a lui, iniziandogli ad accarezzare quella massa di capelli arruffati a causa delle tante  volte che se l’era toccati con quelle mani sudaticce prima di arrivare in ospedale.  
“Stiles è tutto ok…Va tutto bene”  
La sua voce era dolce e soave tanto da far diventare quelle parole potenti come una ninnananna.  
   
- _Quando era in terza elementare Stiles Stilinski veniva sempre preso di mira da bambini più grandi di lui per la sua spiccata intelligenza e per il suo senso della giustizia._  
 _Quando succedeva l’unico rimedio per calmarlo era sua madre, Claudia._  
 _Se ne correva come un piccolo topolino con la sua tana, nelle sue braccia. Lì si sentiva al sicuro. Gli ripeteva sempre:_  
 _-“Stiles è tutto ok, va tutto bene. Si supera tutto con un bel sorriso e…”_  
 _-“No, con il solletico no mamma!”_  
 _Ma puntualmente ci cascava. E tutto quello che era successo solo 5 minuti prima diveniva solo un vago ricordo gettato nel dimenticatoio._  
   
Lydia in quel preciso momento gli ricordò sua madre. Il suo tocco l’aveva guarito, l’aveva calmato.  
Il battito di nuovo regolare, il respiro non più affannato.  
Lydia Martin l’aveva salvato, di nuovo.  
   
-“Sono venuto qui di nascosto, sorpassando la linea dello spazio e del tempo solo per vedere come stavi e ancora ti devo chiedere come stai. Bel lavoro Stiles!”  
 _Che geniaccio._  
Lydia si limitò ad un occhiataccia.  
-“Sto bene. E gli altri…come stanno? Cosa avete scoperto dei dottori? Chi sono, cosa vogliono?”  
-“Ehi vacci piano! Di solito queste domande le faccio io!”  
   
Una risposta stava per uscirgli dalla bocca quando all’improvviso notò una piccola macchiolina di sangue dove Tracy l’aveva ferita, sul camice.  
 _I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine._  
Di nuovo queste parole gli rimbombavano nella testa con la stessa scena macabra che l’aveva perseguitato tutta la giornata.  
   
-“Non sono venuto qui per parlare di questo Lydia. Possiamo per un solo giorno non parlare di cose sovrannaturali?  
Voglio solo un giorno normale, solo un giorno dove la più grande paura sia quella di ricevere qualche spoiler su game of thrones invece che essere uccisi da dei tizi con le maschere stile Halloween!”  
Lydia sorrise.  
Stiles prese frettolosamente il telecomando di quello stereo color sabbia che si trovava nella stanza, lo accese e delicatamente tirò Lydia a sé, stingendola tra le sue braccia.  
-”Cosa stai facendo Stiles?”  
-Torniamo nel passato, quando tutto questo ancora non era un profondo incubo. Il nostro primo ballo, ricordi?”  
   
 _Certo che lo ricordava._  
 _Per la prima volta qualcuno era andato oltre la maschera. Per la prima volta qualcuno l’aveva capita davvero._  
 _Stiles era riuscito a leggere tra le righe, quasi nessuno ci era mai  riuscito._  
   
-“Chiudi gli occhi…Immagina, Lydia.  
   Sei sul palco del liceo, sei stata appena eletta reginetta. Tutti ti stanno applaudendo.  
   Tu sorridi. Il sorriso più bello e luminoso della sala.  
    Il tuo cavaliere sta salendo per prenderti e portarti a ballare.  
    Siete vicinissimi. Tutti nella stanza improvvisamente scompaiono tranne voi due”.  
   
Lydia si lasciò trasportare da quella musica e da quelle parole, dimenticando davvero tutto il resto.  
C’erano solo il suo corpo avvinghiato a quello di Stiles che si muovevano in simbiosi, con la testa color biondo fragola poggiata sul petto caldo del ragazzo. Riusciva a sentire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore.  
   
-“Sulle note di una bella melodia iniziate a dondolarvi dolcemente. Senti il calore del suo respiro sul tuo collo.  
Lui ti guarda. E’ felice di stare con la ragazza più bella di tutta la Terra.  
Decide di fare una cosa. Quello è il momento perfetto. Lui…”  
   
Stiles aprì gli occhi e la guardò intensamente.  
Quegli occhi verde speranza, gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto gli erano irriconoscibili in quel momento. Estranei.  
La pupilla dilatata e quel color biancastro che ormai era diventato di un rosso acceso.  
Lydia tremava. Era come se avesse paura.  
Brividi di freddo si increspavano sulla sua pelle candida mentre ad ogni passo che faceva il ragazzo verso di lei, lei indietreggiava.  
 _Aveva paura di Stiles._  
 _Stiles capì che era come quando lui si trovava in quei sogni che sembravano spaventosamente reali._  
 _Vedeva qualcuno al suo posto._  
 _Lo sapeva. Lo sentiva._  
   
Cercava in qualsiasi modo di far capire alla ragazza che l’unico che c’era in quella stanza era lui e che non l’avrebbe lasciata mai sola ma era tutto inutile.  
Era troppo agitata. Spaventata. Confusa. Era in preda ad un vero attacco di panico.  
 _E fu allora che Stiles ricordò._  
Prese con tutta la dolcezza e la delicatezza possibile il viso di Lydia tra le sue mani cercando di farla rinsavire. Di farla distrarre.  
-“Ehi Lydia sono io, Stiles. Guardami. Concentrati sulla mia voce, ok?  
Sono io, lo stesso ragazzo che, nonostante fosse morta Allison, non hai abbandonato.  
Sono io, il ragazzo che pensa che tu possa vincere il premio Nobel per la matematica o in qualsiasi modo si chiami.  
Sono io, lo stesso ragazzo che ti ha amato dalla fottuta terza elementare.  
Sono io…”  
   
Ormai erano occhi negli occhi. Le loro labbra erano una da un centimetro dall’altra.  
Stiles stava per baciarla. Voleva baciarla anche se lo negava a sé stesso.  
Si era letteralmente dimenticato di tutto.  
   
Le loro labbra si sfiorarono una volta.  
Quelle di Lydia sapevano di caramella.  
 _Ma non sapeva perché ci stava pensando._  
Quelle di Stiles sapevano di caffè macchiato.  
 _Ma neanche Lydia sapeva perché ci stava pensando._  
 _La cosa importante fu che Lydia era finalmente ritornata in sé._  
   
 _-“_ Sai un po’ di tempo fa una persona saggia mi disse che gli attacchi di panico si fermano trattenendo il respiro”.  
I due sorrisero guardandosi dolcemente negli occhi.  
-“L’ho trattenuto?”  
-“Si, l’hai fatto”.  
   
   
 _Ed è questo ciò che io chiamo_ _innegabile potere dell’amore umano._  


 

 


End file.
